happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dronian/The Drawing Board
This blog is where I throw around ideas for the third long story in the Happy Appy series. If I find one good, I'll add it to the story once I get off my ass and start working on it. If it needs work, I shall edit it and either find it good or bad. If it's bad, I'll remove it from the blog post, but it might reappear. However, like always, you can help me with this. You can either suggest me ideas or approve/disapprove of them. ALSO, THIS STORY WILL NOT BE IN FIRST-PERSON BLOG FORM, BUT IN THIRD-PERSON OMNISCIENT. The New Followers (ADDED) The Followers change name to the Roundhouse Group, and begin to act more like the infamous Japanese cult Aum Shinrikyo. This means that they will try to kill people other than Happy Appy employees. Even then, their largest focus is on killing Gerasim. However, the people in the Roundhouse Group will still be called Followers. The Homemade Tank Remember the piece of machinery that is stolen from the Otis Lenz factory in Dumb Angel? If you didn't, and you have seen this post for the first time, I just added it to the page in the post where Gerasim goes to the Otis Lenz factory. Anyways, the machinery is used to help build a Tank, which is actually just an armored truck with some modifications. Yes, they will rampage around the city (not sure which one as of now) like Marvin Heemeyer. A Follower Limit Sometime during the middle of the story, Tabachi agrees that there's a little too much Followers, at 210. He decides to create a fun limit. The max limit of surviving Followers is 225. This does not include old-time or important Followers, like Jack, Janto, Johnny, and so on. If a man, woman, or group of people joins the Followers, but the amount exceeds the 225 limit, the "Freddrick Fun Raffle" begins. Every Follower that wasn't with the original 2011 group, vital to the Followers, or left the group will have his/her name put into a giant glass bowl. Freddrick searches through it, and picks out names. The amount of people that want to (or have to) join the Followers will equal how many people get picked. For example, if three gay men (don't ask why) want to join the Followers so that they could kill some homophobes, three random people would get picked out of the bowl. What happens if you get chosen? Why, you get killed, of course. Why else did I say 225 surviving ''Followers? However, you can pick your way of death, ranging from the simple gunshot to brutal cannibalization to how Rasputin died. Gerasim has gone mad During the story, Gerasim goes insane from the whole Happy Appy thing. He tries to kill Vladimir in one scene late in the story. The reason? A stupid thing that I haven't decided on what yet. Someone is bisexual Here's another plot twist that I didn't feel like revealing in the past. One of the main characters will be a bisexual. However, this is all I'm revealing. I'm not going to code who it is. It will shock you. Maybe. Split America Ideas *Dixie is currently ongoing a war with Florida. *Every country uses the same currency. Great Mojave and New America accept a second currency; bitcoins. *Upper Appalachia was formerly known as the Republic of Michigan *Cascadia has put out a 100,000 dollar search reward for Freddrick Gorgote. *Great Mojave has been jokingly compared to the New California Republic by numerous citizens. *Dakota and Upper Appalachia have a larger amount of Canadian influence than what the area did before the Great Split. *Midamerica, by 2023, has become a country. *Appalachia used to own parts of New America. Follower ideas *Jeffery Atterberry - The same Jeffery that Gerasim went to high school with. *Mihailo Branković - A Serbian man who, like Kwasi, participated in a genocide involving his nationality. The two often get into friendly fights over how many people they had killed. His biggest pet peeve is Serbia Strong/Kebab jokes, even though he was friends with Momcilo (Rambo Serbia guy) back in the day. Season 4 Gerasim gets sent episodes 2-6 of Season 4, which were mostly completed before the raid on the Gorgote Farm. Happy the Principal http://happyappy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2793 Going to do this later Unnamed episode This episode has Happy in an exaggerated Bronx accent through the entire episode. Here's a script. ''"Hey kids, I'm Happy Appy. Do you want to learn a lesson?" 5 second pause. "Alright! Two plus two is four, two plus two is four. Two two, four four." Shows a picture of ten or so decapitated heads in a line in a cinder basement. A sign in German is shown. "Hello, little girl! What your name?" Shows girl cardboard cutout. "I'm Emmy!" Goes back to Happy. "Well, Emmy, do you love your friends very much?" "No." "I suggest you should kill them!" A song plays. "If you don't like your friends, grab a saw and kill them! Kill your friends, kill your friends, kill them in their sleep!" Happy stares at the camera for 20 seconds. He starts saying German things to the camera for forty seconds. Jolly Good Fellow I have some ideas for this episode. First off, the title isn't final in the slightest. This episode will actually be the series finale of Happy Appy. Since it was the last episode filmed by Freddrick, Jack will say that there will be no more episodes in respect. However, the episode will be (to put it bluntly) a horrifyingly amazing end to the series. First off, it will reveal Happy Appy's full name; Herschel Albert. It isn't final, just like the title, but it'll be something along those lines. The plot will be a POV of Happy trying to get rid of his other, murderous personality. He tries everything, from psychiatrists played by the Followers, to manually beating himself. When his other personality takes over, though, he becomes more murderous, to say the least. By the end, after a massive struggle, his split personality goes away forever. Enjoyed, Happy changes his identity in order to help kids like he once did. He goes to the playground, and helps his first kid in years. The credits roll. The episode will not be on the disc, but it will appear in a later Chapter. To make the episode seem less out of place, changes will be made to earlier episodes to reflect this one. Category:Blog posts